Script 1
*Shot of a news reporter. Panel is same as TV screen. News Reporter: Hello and welcome, I am Steven Starlight, for HPHN, Human and Pseudo-Human Network. *''He straightens his tie as he reports'' Steven: Mass Hysteria tonight in the Ayah sector in Galaxy 509, a zone owned by the group known only as ‘Xexeon’. A large space station—we’re getting word that space station was the Headquarters of Xexeon. This space station exploded, causing mass panic and sending debris onto the surrounding planets. These planets, owned by Xexeon and mostly uninhabited besides a few Xexeon bases *''He turns to another camera, different angle'' Steven: We’re going to the field with Scott Henderson connecting to ‘Planet 508’, a nearby desert planet. Scott, are you there? *Shot changes to Scott out in the field, standing in the desert. Ryon is seen far burning off in the background. Around him are craters with hunks of burning metal. Scott: Hello Steven. I’m here outside the Xexeon communications base, Ryon. Around me are the scattered remains of what was the biggest catastrophe in this Galaxy, ever. Wreckage crashed into the nearby mountains and desert, and even straight into the communications base itself. *''Helicopter shot of burning Ryon'' Scott: Authorities, who are beginning to put out the fire, are saying they can’t get in contact with any Xexeon members. Most who were in the station died, but they’re saying two are still alive, but with severe wounds. We’re reports over 3,000 fatalities from officers of Xexeon who were in the space station at the time. *''Cut back to Scott'' Scott: The two that survived are said to have been in a lower part of the station, so they got the least of the explosion. The cleanup crew also is reported to have found an illegal cloaking device on another nearby planet, Planet 509. Also, while putting out the large fire here at Ryon, cleanup crews reportedly found an unregistered cloning facility and a restricted artificial intelligence prototype. What exactly Xexeon was doing in these parts is still unknown, but we can only assume that more information will come to light. Back to you, Steven. *''back to shot of Steven Starlight'' Steven: Thank you Scott. Based on the information revealed after this, authorities are saying more investigation will go into Xexeon. Its founder and leader, known only as ‘Jason’ is wanted for questioning on the events that occurred before now and are being brought to light. *''as he says this a police sketch (not very good) of Jason shows up next to his head'' Scott: Along with his multiple members, who are being identified currently. Any information on Jason’s whereabouts or how to contact him should be sent in to—“ *panel turns to the actual TV, hanging from the ceiling above a bar, and news reporters speech bubble is covered by another speech bubble ???: Change it, if you don't mind. *A man wearing a cloak sits at the bar. The collar shadows his face except for his yellow eyes. He also sports a hat. A couple of long pieces on blonde hair hang out of each side. He sits, hands together on the pair in a very neat fashion, glass of water in front on them, half full.* *''Bar tender looks confusingly at him*'' Bar tender: Uh… sure thing brother. *He changes the channel* ''You sure you don’t want a REAL drink? *He points at the glass of water* '???:' *he holds up his hand* No thank you, I'm fine. *''The bar tender shrugs and goes back to cleaning glasses. *''The bar is empty except for the one man sitting drinking his water.'' *''Shot of the man, sipping his water. He hears a bell, it’s the door. The man looks over toward the door. Shot of his shadowed face and surprised eyes*'' ???: You’ve got to be kidding me… *''he quickly gets up, knocking his stool over in the process and runs to the door. The bar tender looks curiously at him again*'' *Shot of the TV again “We interrupt this broadcast to show important information. The Core Members of the organization Xexeon have been identified. *''panel the same as TV screen again'' *''Shot of a mixture of actual pictures and police sketches of Dark, Smak, Hippie, Beau, Joe, and Platy'' “If any of these individuals are seen, report to the authorities immediately. They are all wanted for questioning of their relation to Xexeon leader ‘Jason’. *''bar tender looks at screen, then back at the man who has ran to the door*'' *Shot cuts back to the man* ???:'' *whispering*'' Smak!! What are earth are you doing?? Smak: *taking loudly* ''You told me to meet you here! '???:' Yes, I know, but why are you not in some sort of disguise! The authorities are searching for us as we speak! '''Smak:' Ugh, fine. *he turns the bill of his hat around* ???: What do you mea-- Actually... that works... Smak: Alright can we go now? *Their conversation is interrupted as the Bartender is taking loudly on the phone* Bar tender: Hello?? Yea I Found two of the guys you're searchin' for! Is there any sort of reward if I-- *He is cut off as he coughs up blood. The phone falls to the floor along with his body* *''Shot of Dark, coat taken off, index and middle finger out, blood on them'' Dark: Can't have that happening... Smak: Jeez... I would've just knocked him out.. Oh wait *a hand is seen coming up from the bottom of the panel. Smak pulls back and stomps on the bartender* Smak: Lets get out of here. The ship's outside. *''Shot from the same perspective, but the two are walking out of the door, the voice over the receiver is still talking'' Receiver: Hello? ...Hello?... *hangs up* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *''Shot of a bus stop at a city street.'' *''Platy and Joe are sitting side by side, bus tickets in hand'' *''The futuristic bus arrives and they get on. Platy: Finally we're on our way to freedom.. Joe: Um platy *''Platy ignores him'' Platy: I mean, what would've happened if we got arrested? Joe: Platy I-- Platy: They could have broken the merchandise! *''He poses, showing off his face'' Joe: PLATY! Platy: WHAT? *''Joe points at the wanted posters, which are right beside each of them, while the rest of the bus riders are staring at them.'' *''Platy and Joe look at each other, with an "uh oh" expression'' ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- *''Shot of a man hole.'' *''Suddenly it burst open'' Beau: *GAAAAAAAASSSP*. GIVE ME FRESH AIR!! *he scrambles to get out* *''Beau lays starfish style on the pavement'' Hippie: *Cough* *Cough*. Finally..... Beau lays on his back, staring up at the sky. Hippie climbs out, brushes himeself off and looks around the bad part of town they've found themselves in. *''Hippie:'' Um... Have you heard from Jason.....? *''Beau:'' Oh uh...hold on Beau takes out a communicator and starts pressing buttons. Category:Scripts Category:Unfinished scripts